Thunder Hammer
Thunder Hammer is the Dwarven Capital and the third Archimedia dungeon. Similar to the previous dungeon, the Platform Map is unique as there are enemies blocking the path. Normal (74-76) Hard (75-77) Very Hard (76-78) Champion Mode (77-79) Monsters *Tech Guard *Mecha Taurus *Thunder Hammer Rifleman *Thunder Hammer Guard *Thunder Hammer Defender *Talin Elfbane *Void (Mini Boss) *Arawn (Boss) Story Prior to the events of Under Hammer by allowing themselves to get captured, the Chase are locked in a jail cell. However, Mari uses her tech to unlock it. While escaping, a mysterious figure named Void appears before the Chase and attacks them with dark magic. He then steals their Deity Orbs, and leaves, but not before recognizing Zero who had just shown up. Grandark informs Zero that Void is too powerful thanks to Transcendence and the new upcoming demonic tribe, and orders his wielder to stand down. After a short chit-chat between the Elesis and Zero, Grandark reminds his master that chatting is unneeded at the time, and the Wanderer leaves. Later, the Chase encounter Talin Elfbane once again as he tries to hinder their progress through Thunder Hammer. The Chase confront the Dwarf's king, Arawn, who ultimately challenges the Chase. After his defeat, a Scout appears with news of the devastation of a dwarven city and also reveals that demons are involved. This causes Mari to remember something about her past, and she faints. When Mari regains consciousness, she recalls her kingdom's destruction, and how demons were sealed up. It is revealed that Ashtaroth is planning to free the demons with an item called the Soul Stone. Arawn states that there is no evidence that the Chase's stories are true, but he agrees to let them go. Before they leave, he warns them that the Dwarfs are watching over them so long as they remain in their domain. Dialogue Beginning ... We're here to find the Dwarven king, right? ... (The Chase sweatdrops) From the feel of things, I really doubt they'll let us see him. *Writes something in a book* (Mari does something that opens the cell gate) I feel claustrophobic. Let's get out of here... ...Oh, all right... Void Encounter (A strange, dark vortex appears out of nowhere and a strange figure comes through it) Void: ...... (Hmm?) Who is that? He doesn't look like a dwarf. Where did he come from? Void: Give me the orbs. What? Who are you to demand them? And how did you know about them anyway? Void: ...Looks like I'll just have to take them away. Post Void Battle Void: You're stronger than you look. However... Eclipse! Grandark: (At last... at last we meet.) Void: What is this? I sense that you are one of our kind. But how? Regardless, the orbs are already in my hands. Good-bye. (Void opens his vortex and enters through it, disappearing) Stop right there! Grandark: (Stop, Zero!) Gran, we found our target. Why did you tell me to stop? Grandark: (Mmm, it's not just Transcendence, but also the strength of the new tribe. He's much stronger than he used to be. We would not have been able to have taken him down.) Damn. I can't believe this. Hey you! How do you know father's sword skills? I'll get the answer out of you even if I have to catch you! Critical X! What? Father's sword skills? Come to think of it, you do sort of resemble a red-headed swordsman I used to know. What? Grandark: (Zero. Now's not the time for idle chit chat. We must go after him.) Understood, Gran. *Disappears* He won't escape me again! Where did he go? Elesis, once again, it's too late to go after him. You're not getting in my way, Sieghart! He seems to be after Void, the one who took the orbs from us. So if we go after Void, we might find that runaway swordsman as well. But first, we must find the Dwarven king. Fine. Talin Elfbane Encounter Hey, that guy from Hammer's Reach has followed us here! (Talin Elfbane, continuing to stalk the Grand Chase, is revealed in the area, only this time, he is bruised badly) Talin Elfbane: I underestimated you the other times. I will not make that mistake again. Now you die! EEEEEK! Stalker! Stranger danger! EEEEEK! Talin Elfbane: Wh-what are you talking about? I-I don't even like pink hair! Guards! Get them! Boss Arawn: Hmm. Are you telling me that you children are the ones creating all this commotion in our land? But, you made it this far. You're not completely without ability. Your Majesty, there's been a misunderstanding. We've come all the way here to clear it up. Arawn: A misunderstanding, you say. If there's truly a misunderstanding, I will offer you the chance to clear it up. But first, show me again the reason for this misunderstanding! Post Boss Battle Iron Dwarf Scout: There's an emergency! The city of Gold Helinon's been destroyed by a horde of demons! Not only that, the whole of the east has been engulfed in flames and our armies have been routed! A horde of demons?!?!?! Ah~~ *Faints* (Screen flashes black for a moment) Are you okay? Snap out of it! I must've passed out for a moment. But, I think some of my lost memories are coming back to me. Long ago, my kingdom made many sacrifices trying to seal up the portals to stop demons from taking over this world. It shouldn't be possible for the demons to cross over now... Ashtaroth! He must've unsealed the portals with the Orb of Ascendancy! But, I didn't think the Orb of Ascendancy could open up dimensions. I understand now. The orbs are in actuality fragments of the Soul Stone. Ashtaroth must be trying to put the Soul Stone back together! (That Soul Stone destroyed my kingdom.) The Soul Stone contains power equal to that of the gods. If Ashtaroth puts it back together, there will be no stopping him! Then that thing who stole the orbs from us must be under Ashtaroth's control! So it is a tribe of demons under Ashtaroth's control that are trying to incite war, not the elves. Your Majesty, we are the Grand Chase and we have come to stop him! Please help us! Arawn: I have no proof that you are speaking the truth, but I will trust you. You may leave Thunder Hammer, but heed my words. As long as you are in my land, you will be watched! Trivia *Thunder Hammer has its own weapons modeled after the dungeon. *Thunder Hammer may be named after Arawn's "Thunder Hammer" attack. *Strangely, Sieghart knows Void's name even though he never said it. However, Sieghart had fought Void during Kounat's destruction, and may have remembered him. *Prior to the events of Thunder Hammer, Zero had begun to seek more power to outmatch and defeat Void. *Gold Helinon, a dwarf city mentioned to be under attack by demons, was formerly thought to be a dungeon, as the current goal of the Grand Chase is to pursue the demonic forces. However, with the fifth dungeon expanding into elven territory, this is no longer true. **This contradicts the Grand Chase's slogan "save the world" and their duty in eradicating all evil, neglecting to assist the dwarves regardless if they had successfully repelled the demons as revealed in Kounat's Collapse. *Knocking away Talin Elfbane three times will grant players a buff named, oddly, "Talin's Curse" which increases Defense. This might be an actual Easter Egg. *Oddly enough, there are two un-enterable locations on the map. However, this may be to confine the other jail cell locations. *Unlike other dungeons, the Mini Boss is fought earlier in the dungeon. *Thunder Hammer is one of the three dungeons that has a different background; the jail cells, the underground passage, and the capital itself. The other two dungeons being Kaze'aze's Castle and the Temple of Destruction. Category:Dungeons